SSTC
by KittyKatPeterson
Summary: Jamie Howe is a Neko-Hito who is captured by SSTC and then...saved? by Alex Birdie but not even his master knows his true powers Yaoi or Male X Male RAPE BONDAGE NONCON GORE AND VAMPIRISM SlAVERY, AND SLAVE TRAINING! ENJOI! I CLAIME THIS STORY AS MY OWN!
1. My new life

_This story belongs to me and to me only and violators of usage (Writing a fic about this and claiming it theirs) will be fined. but if you write in that it is not your story it is fine. I came up with this on my own and I would NOT appreciate any of those people out there who would want to steal the idea.  
SSTC_  
_Chapter 1-_ **My new life begins**

**Jamie**_XOXOXOXOXO_

_I woke up feeling groggy and in pain. As I slowly descended in to consciousness. I groaned and moved to twist onto my side, but was unable to. I was on my stomach with my knees spread apart by a metal bar with straps. I started to panic as I noticed my hands were tied together in front of me. I slowly relaxed as I tried to remember how I had gotten here. I remembered going out to a party with some friends after school, getting high and drunk. I had lost my friends and had called a cab to go home. I waited on the curb for the Taxi but something it hadn't come so I walked home I had blacked out and had now woken up here. I groaned slightly again in pain and then someone walked in. I stiffened and held my breath. I tried to turn my head to see but it was and impossible task. I started breathing again when nothing else happened. THen I started feeling funny. My body started turning hot and it was hard to breath. My clothes felt tight and sticky. I shivered as the air around me turned cold. Then all of the sudden I heard a loud whirring sound like machinery and my hips were lifted up by large straps that I hadn't noticed before. It lifted me up until my ass was in the air. I groaned slighlty in pleasure as the fabric of my jeans rubbed on my now forming erection. I was drugged that was why I was feeling this way. It had to be why. I heard someone clear there throat and now that I could move my head I looked at the man. He looked maybe in his late 30's, had brown hair turning a bit gray, he was wearing a gray T-shirt, and blue jeans. His eye, black as night raced over my body before landing on my face. I shivered away from his scrutinizing gaze and asked,  
"Where am I." My voice was weak and barley audible but he heard me clear as day.  
"SSTC." He answered me.  
"HUH?" I asked  
"Sex Slave Training center." His voice was cold and foreign as if looking at me put him into bliss. My ears twitched from under my hair but he didn't see them. Thank god they were still small and not grown in all of the way.  
"I will be training you." A small smile appeared on his face." and such a beautiful face and body you have so small and sexy. Must be my lucky day to have the chance to break and angle like you." The man looked at some papers he had in his hands and said.  
"So your a virgin. That's to bad. You'll sell more but it means I won't be able to taste you with myself." The man said nothing else after that and clasped his hands together. He began to move towards me. He reached into his pocket. He came back out with a knife. My eyes flew open wide and I struggled hard against my bindings causing my ankles and wrists to bleed. He opened the pocket knife and then RIP! RIP! RIP!. He began to cut away all of my clothes. When he was done ripping off my clothes, he moved back to the chair and came back with something in his hands. Clip. HE put it around my neck, it was a color. He laughed at my hate filled expression and began to circle me.  
I was still panting for breath since the drug was fully in my system and had caused a reaction that the man loved but I hated. The man suddenly stopped circling me and grabbed my cock in his hands. I gasped loudly at the feeling of his warm hand clamping down on me and I bit my lip hard to keep from moaning out. My sharp dangerously sharp canines made my lips bleed almost instantly but I didn't care. The biting was in vain however when he stopped stroking me but kept his hand on my cock. My hips rocked forward into his hand.  
"good..." he said as if praising me. I moaned loudly as his hand started rubbing again and his thumb hooked into my slit. It stung but felt awesome. I couldn't deny that. I may not like it but it feels good. I was limp and gasping for breath by the time I reached the brink of my climax. I automatically tensed and him feeling the change quickened his pace. I tried to fight the feeling and hold out as long as I could but I came not to long after. My body spasmed in ecstasy and I came into his hand. Tears reached my eyes and a few fell down my face. I hid behind my hair and tried to curl my body.  
The prostrate position I was in, at first made me scared but now I was furious. I was not used to being rendered helpless and it was beginning to piss me off. I let out a loud cat like yowl and twisted my body wildly. I only ended in knocking myself to the ground. I looked up to see a large metal table. I had been on it but I was now out of it on the ground, naked, and with my hands tied."So you're a fighter? This'll be fun." The man laughed and moved to me, grabbing the rope around my hands and hoisting me up. Once he had me on my feet it became impossible to stand and I fell. He held me up by my shoulders. I shied away from him in disgust.  
"And you were doing so well before... You even cooperated for a while..." I growled low in my throat and then he grabbed my cock. It sprung to life instantly. Tears sprung to my eyes again. I had to remind myself it was the drug. It had to be. I'm not gay. I jerked away from him and he lost his grip on my arm. I stumbled to the door, but it was locked. I slid down to the floor putting my hands in front of my face. I yelled out in fear when the man touched my shoulder and I closed my eyes tight. I was almost certain he was going to hit me. I slowly opened my eyes when he did nothing.  
"If you ever try to run away again I WILL punish you." His words spiked my anger again, and I defiantly spit in his face. He laughed and turned around as if he were going to ignore me. Then he turned around lightening fast and smacked me across the face. He wiped the spit form his face and said,  
"YOU WILL NEVER SPIT ON ME AGAIN IS THAT CLEAR!" He screamed. I ignored him and he hit me again.  
"IS THAT CLEAR!" I shied away from him and my nails extended in fear. I clawed out at him and he caught my wrists. He hadn't seen the nails yet. He yanked me up by my tied hands. I shiver and try to get away again but I can barley stand. I fall limp and lat him tie me to the table more securely. He lays me prostrate and puts a cloth over my face so that I can't see. I whimper again but I don't move. He tie my feet apart and my hips raised, He ties my hands together and above my head tied to a pole at the head of the table. I sigh as the feeling of adrenalin leaves my veins. It was not familiar but I had a feeling it soon would be to me. The air still felt cold around me but his fingers felt even colder. I gritted my teeth together and waited. His fingers ghosted across my flat chest and stomach just touching my nipples in between his fingers for a second before moving up, feeling my face Then my scalp. He stopped suddenly,  
"A Neko - hito?" He asked to no one in particular. He sounded pleased though and felt the velvet of my ears. I was only 14 so my tail hadn't grown in yet... tho my ears weren't fully mature either. They hurt like hell when they had started growing. My tail was going to be complete pain. When my tail was fully grown, a week after it started growing, it would be in heat or something and then around every new moon I would also be in heat. I wouldn't get pregnant but I would be horribly horny for a while. The man hadn't noticed my ears before because they were still small enough to hide under my hair. Neko - Hito. My races name. The humans had named us that. Kat People. A fitting name for us, but a hideous one at that.  
"I can see now why they want you as a slave. Pretty green eyes, black as night hair, a beautiful man, well Neko - Hito. You people are so rare now. You will sell for a lot, and if I train you right, I'll get paid well." He stopped talking then and examined me, my sharp nails, my slightly sharp but deadly canines. Then he moved down, his fingers trailed along the small black spot on my tailbone that would soon be my tail, long and lush. I whimpered when his fingers reached between my cheeks and messaged the tight circle there. I arched my back in fright but to him it looked like I was in pleasure. Then his his finger pushed in. I screamed in shock. I had never been touched like this before and I didn't like it. This was to much in one day and the man was moving to fast for me. It was still a litttle blurry to me on why I was here but it was slowly, very slowly coming back to me. I was supposedly a slave now. But that wasn't o.k. with me. I will find a way out of this. His finger began searching inside me as if feeling for something and then,  
"Oh..." I moaned out. He pushed into that spot again and then added another finger. I moaned and leaned back into his hand, and then he pulled out. I grunted as if asking why.  
"I need to keep you a virgin little boy." He told me in a sickeningly sweet voice. I whined something in coherently and he gave my ass a soft smack. He went on examining my body after that, After he was done he unchained me. I stayed on the table and sat up slowly. He left the room then and I cried. I was such a little girl! After a while I wiped the tears away angrily jumping down from the counter and stumbling to the door. It was locked of course so I went, sat down on the floor and huddled in a corner._

__

**Alex**XOXOXOXOXO

_I want to see some of the new pet's." I said in a bored voice as I watched the to docile pets eyeing me as though they would do what ever I asked. I sighed.  
"Well sir... we have two new pets... but I'm afraid there pretty much broken in and one other pet who is not for sale and he came in yesterday." I glared at the short stout man.  
Let me see him then." The man shook under my gaze knowing very well how powerful I was.  
"Yes Mr. Birde. The man replied. He led me down a long winding hall. We finally reached a door and the man stopped. He nodded and I twisted the nob. I clicked showing that by twisting it from the outside it could be unlocked. I looked around the room seeing no one at first. There was a table in one corner and a chair in another. In the last corner was a dark huddled figure. Her skin was pale almost white her hair halfway down her back and black as white. The figure looked up in panic and it was... a boy? Wow a male with such feminine features. I chuckled and fear crept across the young mans face. He pulled his legs closer to himself and started to shake. What had they done to him to cause him to shake like that? I felt pity for the small boy and moved closer to him. He made no move to run but sat huddled in the corner. His body looked hot and sweaty from some type of drug, that would explain the shaking.  
"I'll take him." I told the short man. The man shook his head frightened.  
"I-I can't let you... Th-the Ring - l-l-leader want's him to himself."  
"Well then go ask him." My voice was clipped as anger set in. I wanted this boy and I would have him. The man nodded fearfully and called Micah his ring leader and my high school friend down. A tall man walked in moments later looking angry and stern.  
"What is it?" He asked and then seeing me relaxed his demeanor and looked at me almost shyly.  
"So sorry Alex. What is it you need?" I gave a short nod toward the boy.  
"I wan't him." I told Micah flatly. The short man whispered something in Micah's ear and a shocked look crossed his face. He looked at me again and said,  
"I'm sorry Alex but he's not for sale." I just stared at him for a moment and then said  
"What?" My voice sounded calm but under my calm demeanor I was furious and Micah saw this.  
"You can have any other pet you want for free but this one is not for sale." I stared him down. I was much taller and bigger than him and having me angry wouldn't help him at all.  
"I want him now." I said more firmly. "I'll pay double the price for the most expensive pet here for him." Micah laughed brokenly.  
__"You know that sounds like a fair deal but this is the most expensive pet here and paying double would probably bankrupt you."  
"Do you know how much money I have?" I asked him and he shook his head "The I suspect you'll want to keep your mouth shut. How much?" I asked pulling out a check book and filling in all the information." Micah laughed loudly and said  
"He's 14 million, would be 20 Million but he's not broken in yet. Do you want him now or would you like us to train him?" That WAS a lot. I shook my head, filling out the check and handing it to Mica. I then moved towards the shocked boy. He hadn't moved from the corner but was looking up at us with an expression of fear. I reached my hand out to him but he did nothing. He only watched me. His breathing was labored and his muscles twitching in excitement. I then reached down to pick him up._

__

**Jamie**XOXOXOXOXO

_I couldn't believe it, I was being sold... I looked up from the mans hand to his face He had dark brown eyes and black hair as dark as mine, he was well muscled but he looked good, not the bulging muscles either. I was unsure. Did he want to save me? What was going on. I don't understand. He began to look inpatient and then he reached to pick me up. I screamed and leapt at him. He fell to the floor shocked and I raced at the two men standing by the door. At the last moment a turned and raced out the door. I ran with what my life was worth to me, and that was a lot. I streaked down the halls completely naked. I found an open door and raced behind it. I closed it and found myself in a broom closet. I heard running footsteps from outside my small area. Then One other set of feet walking after them, probably that Alex guy. The slower steps stopped suddenly. I carefully grabbed the nob holding it with all my might so that if he tried to turn it it wouldn't open right away.  
The footsteps came close to the door and then His hand was on the nob and twisting it. He was much stronger than me so the door was opened even with me trying to keep it closed. I screamed and leapt backwards cowering behind cleaning buckets. Alex walked into the small space and reached for me. I darted to the left but ran into buckets and mops. I got tangled and stuck I thrashed and whined, trying to get free. The man caught me in his grip and held me until I stopped fighting. I sat in his hold huffing for breath eyes wide heart racing. And then I collapsed. My legs stopped working. The drug. It was still in my system. It was so hard to walk. Without think I curled into him. He carried me back down the hallway and to the room where Micah still was. Seeing me in Alex's arms He picked up a radio that was in his pocket, pressed a button and said into it,  
"Found him, call off the search, over." He smiled at me and I clutched onto Alex's shirt.  
"Alright you can take him home now if you'd like to." Alex nodded and looked down at me. I stared into his shirt and clutched it harder. I felt like crying but I held back the tears. Alex and Micah said there goodbyes and then Alex took me out of the room. He carried me down the hall and out a door, down another hall and out another door until we were finally outside. I squirmed trying to get him to put me down but he never did. He brought me to a expensive looking black car. He put me in the back seat closing the door, and then got in the driver seat. He locked the doors. The locks disappeared inside the car and I huffed in frustration. There were bars separating the back and driver seats. I laid down on the leather seats and slept._

**Alex**

__

XOXOXOXO

_My new pet was exquisite. He was beautiful and rebellious. His eyes were so green it was hypnotizing. His hair blacker than a ravens feathers, and his skin a stark white. I drove home looking back at him once in a while and watching his peaceful sleeping features. I made my way home speeding perhaps too fast but I wanted to use my new pet tonight and just the thought was arousing me._

**Jamie**

__

XOXOXOXO

_I woke up slowly. I didn't want to but something was wrong.  
"Wake up." A voice said a little harshly Someone shook me and said again,  
"Wake up!" I jumped up into a sitting position. Alex laughed and touched my cheek. A growl sounded low in my throat. He grabbed under my throat and I chocked slightly.  
"Don't growl at me or I'll punish you." He said sternly. I flinched away and glared at him.  
" I want you pet." I just looked at him. Want's me? What the fuck does he mean by that?  
"uhhhh...?" I felt myself blush and I looked away.  
"I want you." He said again and then he was on top of me. He had me pinned under his weight. I hissed at him and reached to claw his face. He grabbed my hands and looked at my nails.  
"Just as I thought. A Neko - Hito." His free hand reached up and stroked my head softly feeling my ears and running them in between his fingers. An odd rumbling sound erupted from my throat. It almost sounded almost like a dog purring. I move to sit up but he pushes me back down. I struggle a bit and he keeps me down with one hand. The rumbling sound stops when he stops and I then notice that I had been purring. Purring? Wow I really am like a cat. I then twist onto my stomach and dart out of the bed. I reach about a foot from the bed when something grabs my ankle and I fall face first into the carpet. I lay there for a second before sitting up and looking at my foot. Theres a metal clasp around my ankle with medium sized chains attaching me from my ankle to the end post of the bed. I cry out and grab it trying desperately to get it off of me. It gave me a small shock and I let it go. I looked back up at Alex in shock. He was holding a little panel and had pressed a button to shock me. My eyes stung with fresh tears. I sucked in a sobbing breath and curled into myself on the floor. I heard Alex sigh and get up. Warm hands enclosed on my body and I was lifted from the floor.  
"Did I scare you little kitty?" He asked me. I looked up at him and said nothing. " I really do need you now... do you mind?" I was still confused at what he wanted and then I understood.  
"NO! Please no! Do-don't do that!" He smiled down at me and I clutched onto his shirt.  
"I'm sorry but I don't think I can hold back. You see... You're... very attractive to me and I can't help not doing what I'm about to do. Please forgive me." I shuddered and struggled. He laid me down on the bed and I froze. Was this man really going to go through with this? My question was answered when he began to stip. My breathing hitched as he climbed up on the bed. I lay frozen as he flipped me onto my stomach.  
__"Please don't. I- I can't do this." I said quietly while I began to struggle.  
"Hush little pet, stop struggling." Little pet? God I can't wait to get out of here. I screamed loudly as I felt him position himself to enter me. I screamed out again as he pushed in slightly and I struggled futily to get away from his hurtful grip.  
"IT HURTS STOP! PLEASE STOP!" The man didn't stop though. He waited and when I relaxed some he pushed in again. He went much farther this time and it hurt it hurt really bad. It felt as if I was being ripped from this inside out. Like he was so far in me he was at my stomach. I squirmed and wiggled and yowled and scratched.  
"GET OUT! IT HURTS! STOP!" I screamed at him between grunts and tears.  
"I said hush pet!" THe man said pushing into me forceful and finally all of the way inside. I was so shocked that at first I didn't move or make a sound. And then It felt like I was dying. Maybe I would die Then I wouldn't have to be here.  
"Oh..." Alex moaned brokenly, "You're so tight." He moaned again.  
"Fuck !" I screamed and arched my back in pain before I fell on the bed unmoving. I panted and grunted with every thrust. My vision blacked and came back. It blurred around the edges and stars appeared as if I were staring at the sky. THe pain soon disappeared for me and I felt nothing. Just a black emptiness. I hadn't noticed when he had pulled out. I hadn't noticed when he had cleaned me up or even left the room. All I felt were the tears on my face, all I heard were my almost silent sobs that seemed to echo through the room.  
I woke up not knowing when I had fallen asleep. I was in a lot of pain though. My ass hurt worse than anything but I was also slightly bruised almost everywhere. I groaned loudly and moved onto my side. I looked into the face of Alex. He was watching me. I screamed and sat up, then scooted away. My body shook in fear. He laughed, a musical sound.  
"It's fine little pet I won't do anything today. Do you have any family?" I shook my head. A lie. What would he do If I told him about my family. I was adopted and they were abusive. I wanted nothing to do with them but they were still my family adopted or not and Alex would not learn of them, he would not hurt them. The man, Alex, Alex Birde What did he want why had he been there that day at that horrible place. I know why now. He wants to hurt me just like that other man wanted to hurt me. But why? Why did people want to hurt me? I had I done something to them to hurt them. I couldn't think straight, and I was in pain. Pain physically and mentally. And I needed time to heal that pain, but I couldn't here. I was going to break, I was going to break from the pain. Tears ran down my face and I shuddered involuntarily. I was so WEAK! Crying on the whim. I hated it but I couldn't help it. Alex crawled to my shuddering form and hugged me to him.  
"I'm sorry little one I should not have done that, but I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me. Will you forgive me?" I laughed.  
__"Yeah right! You hurt me and then beg me to forgive you! Grow up! I DO NOT KNOW YOU! What makes you think I'll forgive you! How ca-..."I was cut short by another sob, and then I yowled in pain when he tried to reposition me better on his lap causing my ass to be spread. I scrambled away from him and Using as much chain as I could I crawled under the bed. It was easy for me since I was so small. Alex's face appeared on the floor looking under the bed for me.  
"Come out now pet." He said softly, soothingly. I laughed and spit in his direction.  
__PET! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" I shuddered and laughed.  
"I'm no pet so don't refer to me as such." I retorted at him and curled a little deeper under the bed. He laughed and seeing my chain began to pull on it.  
"Dont make me shock you pet!" I steeled myself for the pain of a shock but the shock that it gave me was more painful than last time. I yelped out in pain as a shocking sensation went through my body. I lay on the ground not moving as if it had paralyzed me. I whimpered as he pulled my limp wide eyed body out from under the bed. He laid me on the bed and then went out of the room. He came back in with two black boards and a cordless drill. He then proceeded to drill the boards to the bed so that I could not get underneath. As I felt the feeling in my limbs come back I slowly sat up and leaned against the wall that the bed was on. I ignored the large black comforter and shivered in cold. He sat on the side of the bed and I stared at the wall.  
"Are you hungry?" He asked me. I ignored him and shuddered at the sound of his voice as he sat on the bed.  
"I'm sorry I had to do that pet but you must listen to me or else you'll be punished." I glared in his direction and then right into his eyes. I told him with my eyes how much I hated him. He sighed and stood up.  
"I'll get you some food hold on." He walked to the door and called out. A thin man came running. He looked so short next to Alex but that was because Alex was so tall. The man had light brown hair and wore a black attire like Alex. "Get my new pet some food." He ordered and the man scrambled away to get the wanted items. Alex sat down on the bed and not five minutes later there was a knock on the door. The door slowly opened and the youth from before came in unsurly with a tray of food. He sat it on the bed and went back out of the room. I eyed The food with my mouth watering and my stomach growling.  
"Eat." Alex said softly. I looked at the food sadly but didn't make a move towards it. Alex sighed and then lightening fast grabbed me and pulled me to him. He held my hands behind my back with one hand and then said softly into my ear,  
"Eat little pet or you'll be punished." I shuddered and he used his free hand to start feeding me. He moved the fork to my mouth and when I didn't open it he set the fork down and slapped me across the face once, twice, three times, before he picked up the fork again. My cheek stung and was red but I wasn't ready to give in and eat yet. He set the fork down again and slapped me five times but each were three times as hard as the last. I cried out and struggled but when I did that I only managed to bruise my shoulders. When yet again I wouldn't eat, he set the food down on the night stand next to me and then pulled my over his knee. I struggled but he was so much bigger and stronger that it only aggravated him. He Started giving me a horrible spanking.  
"LET ME GO I'M NOT A CHILD!" I screamed out.  
"You are to me." He replied softly. I cried out but never begged for him to stop. I wouldn't beg. He soon stopped and twisted me around again so I was sitting in his lap. I felt something poke me and I laughed.  
"Sadistic fuck." I whispered. He smacked me across the face.  
"Don't refer to me as such I am 'MASTER' " I shuddered as he moved his hand to feed me again. I still wouldn't open my mouth.  
"I know I said I wouldn't hurt you again but you are being quiet resistant and I might just punish you harshly." I growled a low threatening sound deep in my throat. He grabbed me under the throat like last time.  
"What did I say? Hmmm? That if you growl at me again I would punish you? Well I don't go back on what I say little pet." He stood up pulling me up with him.  
"Lean over the bed... now." I ignored him and he forced me down. My face was pushed deep into the plush comforter and I struggled to get up but he wouldn't allow it.  
"You are going to be punished pet." He said in an angry voice that made me shudder for the hundredth time that day. I heard him unclip something and then a loud crack as he snapped the object across his hand. He put the belt in my view and I saw that it had hard metal red ruby studs along it in a row of two. Ok yeah... this was gonna hurt. He snapped it against his hand again and then Snap! It felt like my ass was on fire. I bit down on my lip to keep from making a sound but the next hit caused a whimper to escape. Hit after hit came down and soon I was screaming in pain. It fucking hurt. I was thrashing wildly and kicking but he didn't let up."this is for not eating." He said as he struck just above my thighs. "This is for being disobedient." He said striking my buttocks. I yowled as stick after strike kept coming at me. And then I lay limp as my vision faded and I blacked out. I opened my eyes moments later and noticed he was done with his brutal spanking. The red ruby stones on it had caused the pain to be intensified. And I was whimpering and crying as soon as my eyes were open.  
"Are you going to eat now pet?" I nodded slowly after being spanked hard once for not answering. He sat me back in his lap and picked up the fork. He scooped up some food and held it to my lips. It took me a second but then when I finally did open my mouth, my eyes were dead with no hope left in them. Will I get out of here? Will I be free of this cruel sadistic man? I shuddered when his hand ran slowly across my unclothed thigh. I slowly chewed and swallowed. It was almost too embarrassing for me to eat out of someones hand but I guess he was trying to put a point down. Never bite the hand that feeds you. Well his hand WAS feeding me but I'm not a dog, I don't bite, I punch. He made me finish all of the food before He called in the young looking boy again to take away the tray. The boy avoided my eyes and walked away quickly.  
"Now I bet you're very tired pet." The man started. I was tired that much was true but could I sleep?" And I'm going to leave and get some of my work done. now Ben will take you to the bathroom if you need to go. Just press this button and he will come by soon. Goodbye little pet I will see you soon." He set down a little box with a small switch on it and then he walked out. I heard the door lock behind him but I got up anyways and tried the knob. Locked. of course. I went back to the bed and crawled onto it. I snuggled under the blankets and cried myself to sleep.  
**Alex**XOXOXOXOXO  
_

_I had to get out of there. It was to tempted to take him. I walked down the hall way and finally found Ben.  
"If my new pet calls help him out." I told the boy. He nodded. Ben was another of my pets but I used him for errands myself when I was to busy or just didn't want to do it. I dismissed the boy and walked to my study, I picked up the novel I was reading and paged through it. Half an hour later I got bored with the book and began working through paper work. Loaning money to people was a dangerous job, you could lose a lot of money to one pers_on._ So I had to do a lot of background checking. By the time I was done with fifteen clients I was exhausted I closed up my work and then I remembered __my new pet and I was no longer exhausted. I couldn't wait to take my pet again. But would my pet cooperate yet? I still didn't even know his name. And I couldn't wait to be there when his tail was fully grown in. It would be ... exotic. I slowly made my way to his room and then I opened the door.  
**Jamie**XOXOXOXOXO_

_I streaked out and tried to get out. Alex caught him and he looked up at my in fright. he laughed and faced me to him.  
"So you want to run little pet? Then I'll let you but first... you must tell me your name." I stuttered for a second and then whispered.  
"J-J-Jamie...H-H-Howe." I tensed in his grip to see what he would do. He dragged me into the room, and I looked at me sadly thinking I wouldn't get to try and run away. His fingers found a panel along the wall and typed in a long code. He then pulled a pair of shorts out and handed them to me to put on. I slipped them on gratefully actually quite tired of being naked.  
"I cannot have my staff ogling over your body now can I? They may get ideas that I have already tried to beat out of them." He sighed deeply, then pulled me to him and smelled deeply. He then let me go. I looked at him oddly but then ran. he laughed wickedly. (Dreams sometimes suck.) The man thought to himself__**  
**_

_I ran until my lungs were bursting with air and then I ran even more. I wanted no needed to get away. I ran for a few feet more before I tripped skinning my knees. I got up again and walked away. When I had left the house all there had been were trees, trees, and more trees. I stopped for a little while to catch my breath. I then turned to my right and there stood Alex. I screamed and fell backwards. He smiled and moved towards me, and I stood up fast and ran again. It felt like my limbs would fall off and my lungs would pop but I kept running. I heard him laugh all around me but I couldn't stop. I ran for a little longer and then he was standing in front of me. I cried out and changed course but a few feet into the underbrush he was in front of me again. I frantically turned around and ran but he was in front of me yet again.  
"No more running Jamie." He whispered and held out his hand. I shuddered and tried to turn again but it was like I was glued in place. He walked towards me with his hand still out palm up.  
"Take my hand Jamie... My little pet. There is nothing for you in your old life." I looked up into his face and his mouth opened wide, wider that a human could, like... like a snake! I screamed. I jumped up from under the covers. A dream? My body was covered in sweat and I was breathing hard like I was running. I whimpered and laid back down to sleep.  
**Alex**XOXOXOXOXO_

_I had found him asleep and I gave him a dream. I wanted him to be frightened of me so I gave him the idea in his dream of me chasing him through the woods. Making it so that were ever he turned I was there. I made it so he was scared, no... terrified of me. My senses could fit them in his dream I have the power to place unwanted dreams in anthers head and thats what I did. I wanted him to fear me so that he would never run away. He still needed to attend school and I had to be sure he didn't run away on me. He needs to think he can't get away from me. I sighed a I heard him scream at the end of the dream, and I walked away. Ben came running to see what was wrong with the guest but when he saw me he asked.  
"Sir... Does he need my assistance?" I shook my head and waved the boy away. Then Josh came running.  
"I heard someone scream!" He said quite loudly. I laughed at his attire of only boxers and a pistol in his hand.  
"Oh nothing I just have a new pet." Josh smiled knowingly.  
"Oh I see... Oh and I never got to talk with you earlier... about the new G-Gang, we couldn't locate the base with the caught informant he kinda got killed..." Josh rubbed the back of his neck and I sighed. The G-Gang was a new rival gang that had been causing much trouble with our sales of illegal objects, drugs, weapons, pets. We had caught a member and had been trying to get information from him but had been unsuccessful so far.  
"How?" Is all I asked  
"Well... Gino... He kind of provoked Gino and Gino kind of shot him... He said Gino was a bastard kid and he had enjoyed screwing his mother...You know how Gino gets about his family." I nodded but I was quite peeved with the young man. another dead because of his temper.  
"Alright have his gun taken away... actually have his gun and the new privileges I gave him last week taken away. He may not visit the slave halls anymore until he has earned my trust once more. He is also not allowed any more interrogations of any sort." Josh nodded and walked back in the direction of the hallway were all of the gang rooms were. I sighed again and rubbed my temples as another headache came on. I then walked to the master bedroom as the headache worsened and went into the medicine chest swallowing two Advil. I undressed and laid down in my bed, longing for the day when I could share it with my new pet. I would have to make arrangement for him going to a pet school. He would sadly be the only Neko-Hito there. I moaned when my headache dissipated and pulled the blankets around me to sleep.  
**Jamie**XOXOXOXOXO_

_I woke up from another dream shaking slightly. Alex had been chasing me but the difference was it was black. I couldn't see anything. I could hear him laughing and walking slowly after me. I ran as fast as I could but The footsteps only came closer until they were so close they could get no closer. They then proceeded to become louder so loud that covering my ears soon didn't help. I had screamed all night as his voice echoed in my head.  
"You can't get away from me. You can't, You can't get away. You can't. You can't. You can't!" I gave up running and curled in on myself. I still couldn't see. But I could Imagine all to well the things that were hidden in the dark.  
I whimpered remembering. Remembering his laugh. Something I would never be able to forget. No matter what. I sat up and looked around. There was a small window high up on the wall and a soft light came into the room. It soon became stronger and then the door opened. My head twisted fast to look at the door and then Alex came in. He walked over to the wall were he had given me shorts in my first dream and he entered a code on the panel... How had I known that that was there? He pulled out a pair of black pants and a gray tee shirt. He threw it at me and I pulled it on my naked body.  
"Get dressed I'm showing you around today." I nodded not able to do anything else but what he said. I dressed quickly and then stood only to stumble because me legs were week from being in bed for to long. Alex rushed forward to catch me before I could hurt myself. I started to shiver in his grip as I fought to stand on my own. I was scared of him. Maybe it was the dreams or maybe the way he looked at me or maybe the things he did when I first got here but for some reason I was terrified of him.  
"P-P-Please don't touch me." My voice was soft but sad. Alex nodded slowly.  
"Alright, for today I won't touch you today." He slowly let me go when I could stand and then he began showing me the house. It was rather large and he said other people lived there to. Some people walking down the halls would look at me with jealousy others would look at Alex with smiles on there face when they saw me by his side. I was wary of the people and found myself looking behind me. At times it felt like someone was watching me. I dismissed the feeling and tried to pay attention to the things Alex explained but couldn't. I was caught up in the patterns on the walls, the statues that looked rather old, the beautiful paintings made by famous artists some I knew and others I didn't. I stopped suddenly and looked at the towering figure of what must have been a statue of Zeus. The man held A lightening bolt in his hand and was looking like he would be ready to fight on the whim. His genitals were covered by a single cloth that draped over one of his legs leaving the other bare but covering his parts. The muscles were carved to were they looked rather convincing. I was stopped from admiring when Alex tapped me on the shoulder and beckoned me to keep following. He showed me some main rooms, like the bathrooms. There were three on the floor I was on. A dining room along with a kitchen connected to it, a living room with a large T.V. and comfy looking large couch and then smaller ones. All of the rooms were decorated well. and all matched even though each room had different art.  
"All of the other rooms are bedrooms that belong to slaves like you or are empty. Oh and if you didn't notice there is a bathroom in your room to. If you have any trouble with the other slaves I will tell there masters for you and there masters will deal with them. You are required to eat meals with them every day or me if I call you to. You will be attending a pet school, were many other pets will be even ones who do not live in this household. If you do miss a meal just go into the kitchen and find something if you are hungry... hmm that should be all. Oh and if you need to talk with me just ask for Master Alex. Since I am your master you will be required to call me so." I was shocked. I had to attend school, socialize, and call someone master? Fuck that! I didn't say anything out loud in fear of being hit again so I held my tongue.  
"Alright I'll show you back to your room once more so you know were it is, and school starts tomorrow don't try to run because there are people watching everything and I'll find you anyways." He gave him a knowing look and I looked at him in fear, could he know what I had dreamed about? He then smiled and said in a seductive voice.  
"You can't get away. Not from me Jamie."He laughed loudly as I literally shrunk away from him in fear.  
"You might make friends and if you ask me you may have them visit you if you'd like." He lead me back to my room and I did my best to remember they way. It wasn't that hard I guess since It wasn't far from the living room and that wasn't far from the dining room and kitchen or the elevator in the living room that lead to different floors. but each floor had a different pass code so I had to be escorted to the new 'SCHOOL' and any other place I had to go. I sighed and ducked fast into my room. He followed me in and walked to the wall once again.  
"The code is 2282, you can get some of your clothes from there, other clothes will be in the closet, the code is the same, 2282. He opened the closet this time and I was surprised at how big it was. Dress shoes and street shoes were placed along the floor under the hanging clothes neatly, shirts and pants were hun on hooks and there was a large dresser along the back wall covering the whole wall from left to right, it was about medium hight but it was still rather large. I walked back out of the closet and looked around the room again. There was another place were there was no door. It was a mirror and opposite the mirror was a door. I opened it and there was a shower/tub, and a toilet. I walked back into the small mirror room and looked at myself in the mirror, I was a little to pale and I looked a bit weak. I dismissed it for hunger and walked back into the room with the bed. Alex was seated on it. I walked to about 8 feet from him and said,  
"I'm actually kind of hungry is there anything to eat." I looked at my feet feeling my stomach roll with hunger.  
"Actually breakfast will be ready shortly." He walked into the closet and came out with a small black clock. He set it on the nightstand. 7:56 A.M. Almost eight. I nodded.  
"Alright, I must go now I have business to do. I followed him to the living room were he left and the I sat down on the couch. I curled up on it until I heard a chime sound which caused me to jump up defensively. Seven people (all males I noted) came from the hallway and after greeting their friends sat at the table that could be seen from the living room. I slowly stood and made my way over rather embarrassed but I sat down away from the other slaves. The closest I was to one slave was three seats. The other slaves looked at me oddly then one smiled. He came and sat next to me. I shied away from him and made to move away when he grabbed my arm.  
"You don't have to be afraid I won't hurt you." Someone else laughed softly and the boy still holding my arm glared in there direction.  
"Come on sit. You must be new here. What's your name?" I looked at him for a moment and then deciding it would do no good to keep it a secret began to answer.  
"J-Jamie,,, My name's Jamie." I looked down at the plate of food that was placed in front of me. It looked delicious but I couldn't eat with all of the other slaves watching me.  
"A-A-Are you guys all ... Slaves too?" I asked the boy softly. He laughed at this.  
"We like to call ourselves Pet's. Slaves work, unlike pets who do minimum work. Well anyways my names Sam." He said holding out his hand and letting go of my arm. I ignored the hand. I was never one of touching other people and I didn't want to start the habit. He looked a bit put out but wasn't too fazed. We all ate together most of the PET'S talked and laughed together but I remained silent.  
"So who's your master anyways?" The other pets fell silent wondering if there masters had taken a new pet. I cleared my throat a bit embarrassed but they were mistaken. I have no master. No one owns me.  
"Excuse me but you all have it wrong. I'm not a pet. There's a mix up. I have no master and I never will. No one owns me now and no one ever will." I spoke probably too loud but all of the pets laughed at me  
'He-He -He Yeah right! If you weren't a pet you wouldn't be here." Sam laughed at me. I glared at him and he laughed a bit louder.  
"Come on! Tell us my master is Sir Darius." I look down at my plate feeling suddenly nauseous. What kind of place was this? I push my not even half eaten plate forward a bit and scoot out a little. Sam stopped me.  
"Don't stop eating because of me. You must be starving come on eat." I ignored him and made to stand but he held me down with his hand. I wiggled starting to feel uncomfortable.  
"You don't have to tell us right now if you son't want to but please eat." I slowly picked up my fork but I was no longer hungry. I scooted the food around a bit. And then stood again when people started getting up. Thy all left there plates at the table so I di the same. Some of the pets went to the living room and began to watch T.V. others went to there rooms. I started for my room but was stopped.  
"Come on JAMIE." Someone sneered.  
"We saw you with a special someone last night. Come on tell us or I'll tell them." A feminine male was speaking and sounded a little to much like a girl for my liking. I sneered back.  
"Go ahead and tell them little girl but I already told you NO ONE OWNS ME." At that precise moment someone came out of the elevator.  
"I see you're already starting fights pet." It was Alex. "And yes you are owned... by me, and next time you deny it I will punish you." All of the pets fell silent upon Alex entering the room and I cringed away from Alex knowing full well he would punish me. I stuck my nose up high in the air.  
"You. Don't. Own. Me." I replied defensively and slightly rudely too. Alex flushed slightly red with anger. He strode towards me and I sprinted away. But then I remembered the dream and I stop in my tracks. Would I be able to get away this time? I turned around to find an angry Alex not far behind me. I then tried to keep running but I was glued in place by fear. I whimpered and fell to the ground. I put my hands to my ears and started to shake. And then I was off of the ground and in someones arms. I didn't know what to do then. I just didn't. I just let him take me back to my room without fighting. He set me on the bed and I lay there for a second before sitting up. "Alright now get over me knee." Alex began to command. "I will not have you defying me openly or ever. You are my pet if you like it or not.  
"Just please stop with this and let me go home! I don't want to be here it's... depressing." I looked else where when I spoke to him afraid to see the demonic red of his eyes like in my dream.  
"You are home. This IS your home now so get used to it. Tomorrow at school I better not get called in because of you or you WILL be punished. Is that clear?" I nodded my head knowing that if I did not answer he would punish me for THAT.  
" Alright I'll let punishment slide tonight now go along and find something to do." I nodded and he left the room. I slowly stood up and walked to my bathroom. and started the shower. I didnt get in right away though. I walked to the mirror and sat there for a second. Then I grabbed the toothbrush that I hope was mine and brushed my teeth. Then I got into the shower. THe hot water burnt slightly but I dealt with it. I washed up first and then I just let the water soak into my skin and some what relax my muscles. I sighed and then it felt like someone was in the bathroom. My muscles tensed and my ears pricked for any kind of sound, and there it was, a soft breathing. I wouldn't have heard it without cat like ears. Unlike normal people I only have two ears, and there my cat ears that were placed on my head like a cats' are. I peeked behind the curtain to be face to face with Alex who had just been about to enter. I screamed and lashed out at him. My nails caught into his face but I didn't drag them across I quickly pulled them out and cowered into the shower knowing I would probably be hit. I peeked up, Alex was in shock and touched his slightly bleeding face. He then looked at me in full rage. He stripped of clothes and stepped into the shower.  
"Bend over and put your hands on the wall. I still haven't examined your body." Alex said in a voice thick with lust. Was I forgiven for scratching him? I slowly got up and bent over placing my hands on the wall. Alex then moved forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. I shuddered at his touch and then screamed and tried to escape as he stuck his finger into me. I stood up and moved away, dashing out of the shower.  
"PET GET BACK HERE NOW!" Alex screamed. I shook with fear and, pulling on a pair of shorts I raced into the hall way. I didn't like being touched, I hated it. It didn't feel right. I raced into the bathrooms of the other pets. I hid in one of the empty showers and turned it on but stayed away from the spraying water. I sat on the ground with my head between my legs and waited. He would find me sooner or later. and my instincts were right as he walked into the shower looking furious. he grabbed my by one of my ears and dragged me out. I yowled in pain and tried to scratch his hands away. He dragged me to my room and pulled me over my knee. He pulled off my shorts and began to paddle me. I screamed loudly and struggled to get free.  
"STOP! It HURTS!" I screamed that out at least 20 times before he stopped. I sobbed and scooted away from him. Tears ran down my face, it really did hurt.  
"Come sit in my lap." He commanded and I ignored him. He looked at my sternly and grabbed my by my arm pulling me over my knee again. He spanked me longer and harder this time. and I was screaming, screaming so loud it hurt my own ears. Once it was done he told me again to sit on his lap. I obeyed with dead eyes. I didn't like it here and I didn't want to be here. I looked at my clock it was 4:30 already. I was exhausted to and I was feeling a large bump poking my ass. I scooted Around a bit but Alex just stroked my hair softly. A deep purr rumbled out from deep in my throat. I squirmed again not liking being pet like an animal. My purring kept up steady pace and started to tickle my throat slightly. He slowly laid me down on the bed and said,  
"I'm going to examine you and you'll let me this time or I'll chain you up and punish you O.K.?" I nodded helplessly as he flipped my legs over his shoulders. I blushed at the position and looked away.  
"You'll look at me." He said softly. And the moment I looked at his eyes he forced his finger in. I screamed and tried to get away but he held me in place. He stretched the muscle some before adding another finger which mad me cry out again. It felt wrong. I didn't like it. He used a scissor motion stretch me some more. Once I had relaxed some he began to thrust his fingers. He seemed to be searching for something just as that man before had been looking for that special place. I gasped slightly as he hit it not wanting to make any sound but also not being able to help it. I looked at him and he smiled at me. He thrust his fingers into that spot again. I gasped again and again until I was moaning out and holding onto Alex for support.  
"please..." I whispered in a soft voice, and grabbing onto his arms a bit harder, as if to stop him.  
"Please what?" He asked saucily.  
"Please ...please stop." He stopped for a second and then picked up his pace again. I arched my back as he laughed and rammed his fingers into that sweet spot. He used his free hand and began to stroke me. I gasped at the two different pleasure. I bucked my hips and pushed back into the finger. Until he did something unexpected. He leaned down in between my legs and took me into his mouth. His mouth felt hot and warm, soft and ruff. I placed my hands on his head when he began to suck and bob his head. His finger still pushed into m spot and the pleasure was to much. I came into his mouth. As I rode out the spasms of my release I didn't notice him positioning himself to enter me until it was to late. He started to press in and I screamed again. It didn't hurt all to bad but I didn't want it. He looked surprised and pushed a finger in to make sure I was still prepared. I was so he looked at me again.  
"What wrong little pet? Does it still hurt?" I looked at him frightened and slowly replied.  
"Please stop. I don't want to do this. It-it just doesn't feel write. Please!" I screamed when He positioned to enter me again. He ignored my please and plunged into me fully. At first I was to shocked to do anything.  
"You said you wouldn't hurt me anymore." I whispered.  
"This is punishment pet for running and not listening to me." I sighed shakily as he plunged into me over and over again. It stopped hurting somewhere along the way though so I blocked it out of my memory and placed my self in a place that was away from here. And then It was over. Alex was in bed with me and he was asleep. I was curled in his grasp helplessly. I looked at Alex and the urge to kill was great. I wanted to kill this man. I wanted to make him suffer. I tried to shift out of his arms but his eyes snapped open and his grip tightened before he realized were he was and relaxed.  
"What is it pet? Are you in pain?" I shook my head. I can't kill him. I don't think I have the stomach for it. I slowly fell asleep in my captives arms. When I woke it was to Alex shaking me . I have school today  
I sat up groggily and groaned before flopping back down and turning away from him. I closed my eyes against the harsh light.  
"GO away." I grumbled and I heard a throatily laugh. I bolted up from my sleep and looked around the room. SSTC. Pet's. Masters. Slave school. Rape. Neko-hito. All of these words reminded me of what position I was in, where I was, and what I am to be. A pet. I stood up and looked at Alex. His eyes suddenly filled with lust and I looked down. I was still naked. I quickly threw a blanket around my body. Alex walked to the closet and walked into it. He came out and threw clothes at me. I looked down. Boxer, a shirt, and pants. It all looked expensive. I slipped into them and stood. I walked to the bathroom and went through my hair with a comb fast before quickly putting on dark eyeliner. I used the bathroom and walked back out. Alex nodded and stood up to leave. I followed him. He lead me down the hall and to the elevator. My heart picked up and I got a little jumpy. Was I going outside? Alex smiled at me expression and I glowered back. Alex turned me to face him and then reached around my neck. I flinched and he removed his hands. I reached to my neck upon feeling something cold touch my skin.  
"What is this?" I asked him.  
"It's a collar. What else would it be?" I glared and stomped my foot like a child. I don't like it, not at all. Ha smiled and me and hooked a leash to the little clasp. I gawked at him.  
"REALLY!" I screamed.  
"Don't raise your voice like that ever again!" He scolded me. I looked away from him and at the ground. Really? I asked my self in a small voice. He walks me out side and then to a black car. As we get in I notice it's more like a limo. I sit away from him a bit but he notices and pulls me closer to him. I look away not wanting to look him in the eye. I watch the trees flash by before I see a large building with barbed wire fencing surrounding it. Many teens and young adults were walking around. All male. All beautiful or childlike. I reached up and ran my hand through my hair a few times to try and calm myself. I hated school. Too many people. The car caused a lot of people to turn and look at us and I ducked low with embarrassment. Alex chuckled as the car stopped and he got up tugging me along with him. I kept my distance and let him drag me up to the main building. We walked in and went to a glass door that said the office. Inside there was a reception desk. Alex walked to it and leaned on the counter, until the man behind it noticed him, he motioned to a door and Alex lead me to it. He unclasped my chair, opened the door, and pushed me in._

_The door closed behind me with an eerie clang and I looked around. It was a well lit room with no windows. A man with Blond, almost white hair was sitting behind a desk. I slowly mad my way and sat down in the chair across from him.  
"So..." The man began. "What are you here for?" I shrugged my shoulders. Thats when I began to hear a soft breathing coming from behind me. My ears twitched and my muscles spasmed in fear but I remained seated. I waited a second more before I knew it was moving towards me.  
"So you're Alex's ne-" I cut him off as I let out a yowl and leapt at the noise of an attacker. I pinned him down and as I realized it was Alex I pressed harder into him neck. I dug my nails in and started chocking the life out of him. I was soon pulled off much to my dismay. Alex coughed and struggled to catch his breath. I was held down to the floor and a was shocked a few times. I wasn't able to move when they were done.  
"Why did you do that? now I'll have to declaw you! I might have to pull your fangs out to!" What? I slowly curled my fingers as if to keep them from touching my nails. They can't do that. THey won't grow back if they do that! The headmaster guy called in some one. A big man with a uniform on. He carried a pair of pliers with him. I began to struggle against the drugs, and Alex came up behind me putting his hands over my eyes.  
"No! No! Don't! please please I won't do it again!" I felt the cold of pliers on my fingers and I couldn't do anything about it. tears ran down my face as I struggled to fight the drug that kept me immobile. I yowled painfully as the man began to pull on my nail.  
"Please don't l-let them do this...Please!." I fell silent as he ripped the nail out. I opened my mouth wide but to sound came out. an then a cloth was put in my mouth. I bit down hard hoping I would bite my tongue. THe next nail came out followed by another. I soon blacked out from the pain and came back again much to my dismay. The man was working on the other hand not and the last nail. But I couldn't feel it I only felt the pain. The drug tok off the edge to the pain but barley helped once the man really got started. When he was done I was barley concuss from the drugs and the pain. I opened my eyes a little to see Alex fussing over the blood on my fingers.  
"They will grow back in about a week and you'll have to go through this again if your not good." ALex began. They'll grow back? good I want my nails there my only defense in this horrible world along with my fangs and ears and cat like senses. I opened my eyes a bit wider to see only me, Alex, and the white headed head master. My body shuddered in pain as Alex wrapped up my damaged fingers, but I kept my mouth closed. Once he was done Alex looked up at my face and ran his hand backwards down my face slowly. I didn't shudder away but I glared at him. I watched him and told him if I could that I would kill him. He smiled at me confusing my gaze for pain and not hate. I flashed my teeth at him and turned away. I flicked my gaze to the head master as he stood and walked towards us. i clutched onto the chair steeling myself for pain, but none came. He walked to Alex and put his hand on his shoulder. Alex looked up at him.  
"Alright, He can join the level M class pets for now. When his pet grade becomes better he can advance but if he attacks one of the students and causes them harm I'll have to put him in with the class D pets." Alex nodded.  
"should I bring him to his first class?" The man shook his head.  
"Let Johan take him. He helps the new pets." Alex nodded and smiled.  
"Alright I'll take him there. Good day Mark." Alex nodded his head and, grabbing me by the arm he led both of us out of there.  
"I'm sorry I had to do that pet but you must never attack someone unless it is to protect me or yourself from someone that means harm." I thought for a moment.  
"But... But I thought you meant to harm me. you have before." I hung my head thinking I would get smacked or punched but Alex grabbed my chin and made me look at him.  
"I don't want to hurt you, you must understand that, but you must listen to me or you will be punished. Is that under stood?" He asked I nodded even though I really didn't understand though. We reached a door in the office and Alex nocked. Seconds later a young man came out.  
"Yes?" He asked softly. His eyes were bright blue and his hair a golden blonde. He looked at Alex politely before his gaze landed on my and he looked at me shocked as if he knew me.  
"I-I didn't know I swear... I didn't know you were a pet!" The young man... He had gone to my school before he had gone missing. He had started acting funny and became a terrified of something, then he went missing. I looked at him in shock.  
"I'm not a...!" I began the yell but caught myself and shut my mouth. Alex hand which had begun to raise to smack me fell back to his side. He pulled me a little closer to him and said.  
"He just became a pet recently so he'll need taming, but I do not want anyone to do it, if something happens let me or who ever comes to pick him up know. If someone besides me comes to pick him up they better have a ring around there pointer fingers. It will look like this. He held up his hand and for the first time I saw the ring. It was beautiful. It was two snakes wrapped around each other. ones eyes were red and the others green. He put his hand back down.  
"I expect you to protect Jamie for me. If he gets hurt I'll be sure to kill you myself. make sure no one but those with these rings pick him up. I must take my leave now. Have fun Jamie." Alex said and patted my head. I glowered and awkwardly looked up at Johan. Alex unclasped my leash but kept on the color and began to walk out of the room.  
"Alright." Johan began as soon as Alex walked out." I'll show you your first room, but try to take care of yourself, I have better things to do than babysit a boy my own age." I nodded. Suddenly a look of dread fell on Johan's face and I was suddenly pushed out of the way. I landed on my but and looked up. A boy with flaming red spiky, slightly long hair, burst past me and was angrily confronting Johan.  
"What's this! A NOTE! You couldn't tell me to my face!" The boy suddenly reached to slap Johan but Johan was quicker and he grabbed to boys wrist.  
"You have just assaulted an elite's pet and if he has anything against it you will be punished. Are you alright?" He asked me looking down and offering a hand. I took his hand and stood.  
"I'm fine." Johan nodded and let the other boy go.  
"Leave here before I get really angry." The boy sulked and reluctantly walked away.  
"Don't think this is over Johan. You're not going to be able to avoid this conversation forever." The boy left then.  
"Yep I know." Johan muttered under his breath when he was out of sight. "Well that was Dragon. He's a low class pet... be careful with him... He's ... very quick tempered." I nodded.  
"Ready?" He asked and began leaving the room. I struggled to keep up with his long legs. He took me to my class room.  
"This is your classroom for today. Like every monday you'll go to this class, and say tuesday is that room over there you'll go to that one every tuesday. Just ask me or one of the... teachers for directions if you get lost. Tel them who your master is and they'll look you up and show you your classroom for that day. Alright here it is. Your first classroom on the Tuesdays. You will report to this class every tuesday. Alright I gotta go see ya." I sighed and slowly opened the door. Everyone looked up and the sight I saw shocked me. Everyone was sitting in HIS desk, but the teacher person was standing with a whip in his hand. One student was tied up and a look of lust was etched into his face. He was also nude and had red marks along his back. Sweat was poring down his body and he was moaning rather loudly. The teacher stopped and looked up at me.  
"So? I see we have a new student. Hello I'm Mr. Delba and I am your sadist teacher. I will be teaching you alot of the things a sadist master would do to you. He gave me and alluring smile would you like to try? I assure you it doesn't hurt for long. And you will feel pleasure very soon." I shook my head.  
"What was that?" He asked still smiling.  
"I said no." I replied I relaxed my shocked face and tried to make my voice calm. "what do you cal this place?" I asked suddenly.  
"Well young man... this is SSTC." I took a step back and fear trickled through my body again. This was the place I was in before? It's the same place? I shook my head ruffly and backed up another step.  
"Oh so your familiar with the name?" He asked his voice sickly sweet and his smile just as his voice. I hate the man.  
"Yes actually." I replied putting my demeanor back up. My hands shook in fear but otherwise I must have looked almost ... bored.  
"Alright then if you don't want to try this very second go take a seat. There is an empty seat over in the back near Snow.'" I nodded and found the empty desk. I looked at the boy who must have been Snow. His hair was white so whit it looked like fresh fallen snow. his eyes were light gray almost white his eye brows were as white as his hair and in a thin line. He looked tone and beautiful for a boy, but there was a large scar running down his face. It was a pinkish color and looked fresh. There was another cut running along his arm and Two small scratches on his face. There were slight bruises also. The boy didn't look at me as I sat down He kept his eyes locked on the boy who was still tied in an embarrassing position and moaning for all he was worth. My eyes flicked to him and then back down to my hands I dug my fingers into my palms and then flinched as they stung from the recent declawing. I sighed and ran my tongue over my teeth. My ears twitched in excitement and fear. There was suddenly a scream followed my a whipping noise. I shied away and sunk farther into my seat. When it was finally done the man ordered the pet to get dressed and sit down. Then he called me up.  
"Um. you the new one get up here." I slowly rose and walked up to him. I stood a good foot away and he smiled that sickly smile.  
"What's your name?" I didn't answer for a second,  
"Jamie." He looked at me and laughed.  
"Jamie? pft. Don't you want a better name that that? It makes you sound like a girl." I glared up at him and his smile fades.  
"What up with your eyes?" he says and takes a step closer to me. Anger rose up in me,  
"Do not come any closer." The man kept advancing and when his hand touched my shoulder my anger exploded. Thats what it felt like. The man was thrown back suddenly and the students in the first few rows were pushed back. It felt amazing. The feeling of not holding back anymore. It felt like something exploded out of me. Like a strong river being held by a flimsy dam and finally sweeping past it. There was a burning smell in the air and Mr. Delba started to scream and then threw off his shirt. The shirt suddenly burst into flame and shriveled into a pile of ashes. I looked at it for a moment in shock and then it was like I had no energy left. I fell to the floor in a pile. I eyes began to close no matter how hard I tried to keep them open. And then I drifted._

_(FINALLY! That's the end to this chapter!) Do yall like it? I hope to god u do kuz this took me forever to write... no joke... anyways I need some reviews and I need them fast ;) If you don't like it that's ok if you do AWESOME! :) well gtg write more on my other storie bye ;) _


	2. Awakened by an Uncontrollable Power

_I claim this story  
SSTC  
Chapter 2 - **Awakened by an uncontrollable power**_

_Alex**XOXOXOXOXO**_

_I darted into the building and down to the infirmary. What was wrong with him? What happened?_

__

"What's wrong with him!" I screamed when I ran into the room. They all jumped and then shushed me.  
I walked past the group of people and saw Jamie laying on a cot sleeping. Nothing seemed wrong until I saw his ears. They were suddenly fully grown. The outside and inside were both pure black."Sir Alex. All of the other students don't know what happened that say he pushed everyone at the same time with some magical force and burnt Mr Delba's shirt. Then he collapsed but that's not logical. I sighed and sat on the bed next to him stroking his hair. He stirred slightly.

"Would everyone leave us?" Everyone nodded. The nurses returned to there stations and the other people who shouldn't have been there in the first place went back to doing what they had been doing before.

"Where is Johan?" I asked and he appeared from behind on of the curtains.

"I was checking on Mr. Delba's burns. What the students said was true I don't know exactly what but it's true. I had just come to check on them when Mr delba set his hand on Jamie's shoulder and suddenly he went flying through the air All of the students desks in the first few rows suddenly were pushed back and a burning smell filled the air. His shirt caught on fire and He threw it off before it could harm him any more than it did. Then Jamie fell over and I rushed him into here. That's pretty much it besides now he has ears. I never knew he was a Neko-Hito... Did you?" I nodded and rubbed the fabric in between my fingers. A purr rumbled up from his throat and his ears twitched. He then did a cat like stretch and curled up tighter on the bed so it looked like he was in a ball. I chuckled. But what could this strange new power of his be? I kept stroking Jamie's hair and ears as I said,

"Leave us now." Johan nodded and left. I stood up and pulled the curtains closed. I closed the window curtains also so that we were in a dim room. I slowly sat on the bed and jamie jolted awake and jumped up off of the bed... just like a cat. I chuckled and watched him look around confused, the fearful. He finally looked at me and... Relief? Rushed through his features. I smiled at him at patted the bed. He immediately came and sat next to me and shivered.

"Don't make me go back there. please don't I don't like what they do to the other... students. You're like me! You'll protect me won't you!" Like him? I asked myself.I looked at him with surprise.

_"What do they do? and how am I like you?" He shivered and didn't answer for a second, like he was thinking."When I first walked into the room... One boy was tied up and they were whipping him. I don't want that to happen - "His voice trailed off as his eyes started to drift closed and he started to lean on me. I smiled and started to stroke his soft hair again. He sighed and slowly fell back asleep._

_"They day is done here pet, I'll take you home for tonight." I liked the new closeness he suddenly shared with me. Time to go home. I carried him in my arms out the front door hearing a few people saying there goodbyes to me. I nodded to them and continued to the limo that was waiting for me. It started up as soon as it saw me and pulled up. Josh quickly ran out and opened the back door for me. I slid in and he went to the drivers side. He immediately began driving and I enjoyed stroking Jamie's hair the whole ride._

__

Jamie**XOXOXOXOXO**

_I woke up slowly. I don't really remember what happened. I went into the room and a boy was chained up being whipped but... it's just blank after that. I slowly opened my eyes and heard a gasp. I looked up to see Alex watching me._

__

"Y-y-your eyes!" He whispered and reached his hand toward my face.

"There red!" I flinched away from him. I looked around and noticed I was in the room I was put in when I first came here. Wait what did he say? My eyes are red? I jumped up off of the bed and ran to the bathroom I eyes myself in the mirror for a spit second before gasping loudly. My eyes where a vibrant blood red. My hair was somehow blacker than it was before. My ears were fully in. I gasped again as I felt something brush against my bare legs. I'm naked? Something brushed agains my leg again before I looked down and then fell over.A large fluffy tail was curled in between my legs in fear.

"No..no..no..no..no.." I muttered that over and over until Alex came in and rushed to me. I flinched away.

"What did you do to me?" He didn't answer and I growled softly.

"What did you ean before that I was like you? You never answered me." I cocked my head slightly my anger forgotten.

_"What are you talking about? I never said you were like me." Alex shook his head slowly. Was he going crazy? I slowly stood up._

_"You don't remember when we were in the SSTC's infirmary?" I shook my head. Yep totally loco. I walked to the closet and typed in the code. I then walked in and found a leather outfit, I made sure to cut a hole out big enough for my new tail. Something caught on the sleeve of the shirt and I almost leapt with joy when I found I had my claws back. I found a necklace on the dresser in the back and clipped it around my neck. It was a black bat on a silver chain._

__

After I was dressed I walked out of the closet to find Alex had already left. That's when the first wave hit. I fell to the ground screaming out in panic as my legs buckled from under me.

_"AAAH!" I felt myself grow hard around the pain in my lower stomach and around the base of my tail. I screamed out again before a man rushed in. His hair was a white blonde and his eyes were an odd purple color. I barley took in the details before I was screaming in pain again. It felt as if my insides were being twisted by a knife, and then were falling out my ass. The man ran to me and dropped to his knees, his hands hovered over my body as if he was unsure of what to do._

__

Suddenly the pain stopped. I relaxed on the floor for a moment before a wave of something else hit. Raw pleasure. I twisted slowly to that I was on all fours. My clothes were torn everywhere so I just ripped the off. I flicked my eyes back to the man and leapt at him. I tackled him to the ground in one fluid movement and bit into his neck. I sucked at the blood for a moment before taking my canines out of his flesh and licking away the blood.  
It tasted amazing, so amazing that I almost didn't want to stop. But my body had a different idea.

It was like someone else was controlling my movements as my body moved with out me wanting it to. The blood tasted like nothing else I had ever tasted before either. It was sweet and it took away the thirst that had come with the painful attacks just moments before.

"ALEX!" The man under me starts to scream as I rip his shirt from him. I lick at one of his nipples, then rake my teeth softly across it. I do it until it perks up and then I go to the next one and do the same thing.

"A-A-Alex! Come over here now! There's something wrong with your pet, He-Oh my god. Stop that! oooh..." I slipped his pants down to his thighs in one fluid moment and took his cock in my mouth. I struggled to get away from this man but the thing that was controlling me was to strong. I slowly gave up, letting it control my movements with out my resistance. My voice purred loudly on the mans cock and he groaned. Suddenly the door smashed against the wall. I looked up but kept sucking. Alex stood there shocked for a second. And then I blacked out.

**AlexXOXOXOXOXO**

I took in the sight before me with utter shock. Jamie had Josh's hands held above his head with one of Jamie's small fists. Jamie was on top of him with Josh's cock deep in his mouth. Josh looked utterly exhausted and was struggling but it didn't seem to work. I watched them in amazement for a moment before Josh's thrashes slowed and he began to moan.

"OOOOH- Alex... please stop him... I'm... I'm g-gonna..." He didn't finish because at that moment Jamie stopped sucking and pulled back only to lung at me. I fell to the floor despite my attempts to stand and restraint Jamie. Strength surged through his body because before I knew it I was on my stomach with my pants pulled down. How the hel-? I began to ask myself before I got the idea of what he was trying to do. I quickly twisted from under him and forced him onto his back.

"Leave us." I ordered Josh who immediately pulled up his pants and all but ran from the room shutting the door rather loudly behind him. I smiled at the boy under me who immediately stopped struggling to open his legs wide and make small pitiful thrusts into the air.

"Jamie... Stop this!" My only answer was his ragged pants of breath and his small thrusts. He started to struggle under me but stopped when he realized it was pointless. He let his head roll to the side and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Answer me!" My voice rang through the room with power but this didn't matter to the boy under me.

_"Fuck me." Was his only answer. I felt myself grow hard at the command that I wanted to listen to. and so I did. I pressed my weight into him and ground my hips into his causing him to scream out in pleasure. A purr erupted from his throat, along with a few moans. They sounded beautiful. A harmony in the orchestra but no idea of what to play. He only needed a conductor. someone to teach him the notes. I ground my hips into his again causing another melody of purrs and moans to erupt from his pretty lips. His fingers came up to my color and before I knew it, my $80 shirt was on the ground in tatters. My pants were dealt with in the same manned as the boy under me began to grow impatient with my teasing. And then even I could not take it any more. I lifted his legs so that they wrapped around my stomach and plunged into his fully unprepared hole. It was tight and hot and he hissed in agony and pain. His ears flattened to his head and he barred his teeth._

__

I thrust shallowly for a moment before he spoke up again.

"Fuck me harder!" I didn't even hesitate. I punded into him. THe sound of slapping flesh was heard along with the noises of sex throughout the house. He hissed as his back rubbed along the carpet. I swiftly picked him up and threw him on the bed before plunging into him again. thrust into him so hard that the bed moved. Suddenly he hissed in pleasure and his features contorted in pleasure. I smiled and hit the spot again and again and again, and then he came.

He screamed out his ecstasy. His music complete. I felt spent and I fell onto my side. That was amazing.

He must be in heat. Since his tail grew in in less then an hour that is probably this is one of the worst cases of it I had ever seen. The rush of hormones and the monthly IN HEAT days would be a lot on his small body.

_He would be in heat every new moon._

__

He had a different idea than I did for he wiggled out from under me and began to pump my organ. I gasped in pleasure and in no time I was once again inside of him.

"What brought this on Jamie?" I asked him in between thrusts. All I got in return though was his howls of ecstasy.

I don't know how many times we did it that day, but once both of us were to sore to move it was well past midnight. I grabbed him and chained his ankle to the bed so that he would not harm anyone else in the house in case he woke up. I then drifted into a deep and much needed sleep.

* * *

I woke to the sounds of someone crying out. It was Jamie. He was pulling on the chain that held his foot.

_"Jamie,,, calm down,,, I had to chain you up so you wouldn't hurt anyone else." His red eyes flicked to me before flicking back to the door. Ben was there, but his eyes were wide with fear. He slowly swallowed and brought a tray of food over to me. Jamie stayed on the bed until Ben was standing not two feet from us before he lunged. I tried to grab him but he was to quick even for me._

__

Be was thrown to the ground and Jamie was on top of him with his chained leg hanging in a funny position. I watched in awe as Jamie held down Ben who was slightly bigger than his and began to lick his neck.

Something in Jamie's eyes changed then. They started to glow a florescent red, and before I knew it he had his canine's plunged into Ben's neck. I tried to pull Jami off but he just wouldn't budge.

"Jamie, Jamie listen to me. You have to stop. Ben is not an enemy. He's not food either. You must stop before this goes to far." And suddenly something clicked inside of him. He pulled his teeth out of the older boys neck and lunged at me. He sat on my hips and arched his back at Ben.

He then began hissing like a mad Cat.

"Ben. You must leave before he attacks you again. Leave the tray. Take the day off and rest. He probably took a lot of blood." Ben ran from the room and closed the door behind him. I looked up at Jamie who was looking at me with red eyes.

And then I knew. He was a vampire. Not a cross breed. But a pureblood. His vampire blood must have been dormant and then woke up when he felt he was in danger from that teacher. Blood dripped down his face and I leaned forward and licked it from his mouth and chin.

"You are just like me my Jamie." He blinked for a second at what I said as if he didn't understand me. Then he teeth were in my neck. I gasped in shock but didn't struggle. I had never been bitten by another Vampire and it felt wrong but right at the same time. There was a stirring in my groins as my own fangs elongated and I hissed in ecstasy. I brought my knee up in between his legs and slowly pushed him off. I threw him up on the bed and sunk my own fangs into his neck.

It has ben so long since I've fed. I liked to refrain from drinking peoples blood because it felt as if I were invading there personal space but Jamie's not human and he is mine anyways. Jamie groaned under me and within seconds I was inside of lust took over and I barley knew what was happening anymore. All I felt was the pleasure. His blood tasted magnificent. I had never tasted anything like it. It was sweet and was filled with lust and fear. The perfect combination.

I took my fangs out as his body suddenly went limp. His eyes dulled slightly and then closed. I pulled out of him and lay beside him. I wrapped my arms around him then and closed my eyes.

_"I will never give you up." We both drifted then._

_

* * *

Okay so does anyone like this? If not I'm going to keep writing it anyways since I enjoy it so much but I was kinda hoping on having someone to share my graphic fantasies with. I know the first chapie was long and this one was shorter but this one was still 3105 words exactly and I'm okay with that. Anywho. Yes they are both pureblood vampires although Jamie doesn't completly know it. I'll explaine about vamps in the next Chapie... Enjoi!  
3 KittyKatPeterson _


	3. What Am I Again

_I claim this story  
SSTC  
Chapter 3 - **What am I again? **_

_**XOXOXOXOXOJamie**_

_**"**I will never give you up." I heard someone murmur this but I was to far gone to really pay attention to it. It was like I was spiraling down. It felt like I was moving but it was to dark to really tell where. I cried out as I felt myself being penetrated over and over again but it felt good. It felt amazing I remember tasting a sweet beautiful liquid. It was warm and it slightly quenched the thirst in my throat._

__

Then I was being penetrated again, over and over. I could feel my body but I could hardly hear the world around me and I couldn't really see. Voices were like a low hum and my vision was a milky gray.

When was this going to end?

Right as I asked myself that question I woke up.

A dream? That was a dream? I would have believed that it was a dream if my ass hadn't been throbbing wildly. My throat was dry again. Suddenly a wave hit and I couldn't take it. My throat! It felt as if it were on fire and the more I thought about it the worse it burnt. I started to scream and I scratched around for something to drink.

There was a cup of water but somehow I knew that that wouldn't help the fire in my throat. I felt myself scratching someone. Then the smell hit me. I grabbed my throat and twisted once before I lunged at the beautiful and life saving smell. I heard someone gasp and my body moved on it's own. My teeth latched onto skin and sunk in.

Then I began sucking and swallowing like my life depended on it. I sat there and slowly relaxed as the fire burned lower. I vaguely felt someone push my face away and then I let go and jumped back.

It was Alex! WHat had I done! Was he going to take my fangs out now to? But I couldn't help it!

"I-I'm so sorr-sorry!" I yelled at him and pushed my face into the bed in fear. I felt him grab me and pull me to him. He was stroking my hair and murmuring something into my hair something like it's okay you okay. I slowly looked up at him.

"Jamie? Is it you now?" I looked at him like he was going crazy.

"Wha'd you mean?" He only smiled and released me. I stood up and fell back down in pain. My back hurt and the pain went from my tail bone to the middle of my back.

"Wha'd you do to me?" I asked him and his eyes glazed over with lust as he remembered.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I asked him again.

"You-you weren't yourself. You asked me to fuck you... and I kinda did." I stared at him for a moment.

_"You what!" He glared at me as I screamed in his face. Then he smacked me._

__

"I'm your master. Don't forget that. I can do whatever I please to you." Oh yeah... I almost forgot. But yes he put me back in my place.

I'm a pet. A dog to be trained, beat, fucked, tortured, and made to do errands. I'm nothing in this world. A servant to my master. To please him however he pleases. I held my cheek. It didn't hurt as much as it could have but I still got smacked. And it hurt to know that someone would smack me for speaking out of turn.

I stood up, fully naked, and walked to the closet. I punched in the code and walked inside. I then found black leather skinny jeans and a tight gray T. I first ripped a hole in the jeans for my tail. I slipped them on along with black and gray plaid boxers and I walked back out. I walked over to the bathroom and relieved myself. I combed through my hair and walked out of the bathroom to find Alex gone.

I sighed and walked out into the hallway. I then tried my best to find the living area but got lost somehow. I looked around in confusion.

"Were the..." I stopped as I spotted a large metal door with bars covering it. I walked over and pushed it but it wouldn't budge I then pulled it and it slowly opened. It creaked slightly but other than that it made no sound.

Inside it was pitch black. I heard chains jingling around and I venture further in. My cat like eyes immediately adjusted to the dark of the room. I gasped and fell backwards as I saw a figure huddled in the corner. The person cried out and hands came up to it's face. chains jingled when it moved. Then I screamed. I crawled forward on my knees and to the huddled creature.

_"Hey! Are-Are you okay?" He didn't answer me. His eyes gleamed in the dark and he was nude. There were laceration marks all over his body. He was shivering violently to so I wrapped my body around his to try and warm him._

__

"What did they do to you?" He didn't answer me he only tried to take more of my warmth.

The room was cold and slightly damp, no doubt with blood. Without meaning to I began to lap at his wounds. The blood tasted amazing but I wasn't concentrating on that. Everywhere I licked the wound would slowly close. I licked his arms and chest then I moved over to his back.

He whimpered and tried to stop me but I just forced his weak body down. I sat on his legs and licked away all of the wounds. There were slight wounds on his cheeks and I licked at those to. I licked as much as I could under the cuffs and on his neck but my tongue could only reach so many places. I then moved and licked his lips and his cheek again.

His eyes began to close as his wounds closed. I sighed in relief and then I tried to pick the chains with my nails. I got his hands and his feet unchained but his neck was more tricky and you had to unlock two at the same time. I finally unlocked both of them and finished cleaning his ankles, wrists, and neck. He was still badly bruised but most of the small cuts were closed with the larger ones closing.

I picked him up carefully. He began to whimper and I noticed that some of his must have been broken and his ankle was twisted in an odd position. He cried out again as I positioned him better and I noticed his color bone and some fingers were also broken.

_I carried him out of the room and closed the door. He had been the only one in the dark room and I began to wonder if there were more rooms just like it. I carried him down the hall way and kept walking until I found the living room. I lay him on the couch and three slaves rushed over. Thankfully all of the pets were away at school._

_The boy had red hair and light blue eyes. He curled himself into the couch right as we set him down, and he was asleep in seconds. Anger filled me. Did Alex know of this? Did he care? I growled to myself. What if the boy I had just saved was a slave that had done something wrong and that had been his punishment?_

__

What if he was being punished? What if I was going to be punished? Okay Jamie... calm down... Whatever he does to you you need to stay as calm as you can. Just don't break under his hand. Don't turn into a mindless pet that bends to it's masters' every whim. I growled and stood up as satan himself walked into the room.

I bared my canine like fangs and glared at him. I felt the hair on my neck rise and my ears lay flat back. My tail puffed out and swung back and forth wildly. I must have looked like a huge pissed off tom act. I growled and before I could notice my mistake he was next to me with his hand at my throat. I half yelped as he squeezed, stopping my yelp, and lifted me off the ground.

I struggled wildly and clawed at his hand as my vision hazed and I was chocking for breath. His free hand slapped me once, twice, three times. My cheeks stung and I still couldn't breath.

"What did I tell you about growling?" He whispered in my ear. "You must never growl at me and you will never look me in the eye unless you are speaking to me and even then only if I ask you a question or if I asked someone else the question, you know it, and they don't. CLEAR!" The last word was screamed into my ear and I flinched deeply.

I nodded and tried to speak but his hand was pressing to hard. My vision blacked and I think I passed out because the next thing I knew I was on the ground and coughing and gasping for breath. It took me several minutes to get over it and when I was done I was dragged to my feet.

"What is this!" He screamed, pointing to the boy on the couch who was still nude and still healing for the larger wounds. I flinched when my already bruised face was slapped again. I gasped and fell to the floor.

"are you so eager?" He asked me. I looked up to see him begin to unbutton his pants. I pulled back but his other hand was already in my hair.

"No." He eyed me carefully with his hard cock already hanging out of his pants.

"Yes. Say no again and I will hurt you. If I feel any teeth I will hurt you. The person that you rescued was not a slave, or a pet. He was a member of a rival gang." I glared up at him.

_"I don't are where he's from. He's a human bei-" I was cut off there as his cock was shoved into my mouth. I gaged and bit down but he seemed to be ready and he had one of his thumbs in between my tooth on the side. I shocked and gasped for breath as he made me deep throat him and I used one hand to keep me from falling and the other to try and push him away from me. I tasted the salty taste of his pre-cum and all but felt his anger as he forced his cock deeper down my throat. Tears ran down my face as my already sore throat was beaten even more._

_I closed my eyes and wished away the pain. Don't give in. Don't give in. Don't give in. I subconsciously began to suck because when I didn't he slapped me a me times. I ran mu tongue along the throbbing vein and sucked and swallowed around his cock. Suddenly he come._

__

"Swallow." Was all he said. I kept my eyes closed and swallowed as much of the horrid that I could before I threw up all over the carpet. It didn't taste all that bad but the thought of swallowing another man's come was enough to make me puke much less actually doing it. I was yanked up by the hair then. Alex kept his hold on my hair as he spoke.

"You slave." He said while looking at the only male mad that was sitting on the couch with wide eyes. "Take that boy there and put him in one of the second floor interrogation rooms. Then go and tell Sam what room you put him in. And get this filth cleaned up." The slave nodded and slipped the boy into his arms before swiftly walking away. Alex smiled down at me and I cringed.

He then proceeded to lead me back to the room by my hair. I tried to keep up but his long strides had me tripping and being dragged half the way there. My nails were digging into his hand from the pain. It only made his strides become longer. I cried out as I fell and my knees began to bleed from rug burn. We finally reached the room. He immediately threw me onto the bed.

He then moved to the closet and walked in. I stayed on the bed in fear. I managed to curl slowly into a small ball and bite my hand so that I wouldn't make a noise before he came back with a black box.

I covered my head with my tail and began to shake as my clothes were ripped from me.

"Uncurl immediately."

"make me." I whispered. He heard me though and roughly made me. I cringed away from him and avoided his gaze.

"Look at me." I glanced up and glanced back down for a second before looking at him again.

_"What do you want from me!" I screamed suddenly. I felt my face flush red. "What do you want?" I whispered the last part and dropped my gaze before curling into a ball again and starting to shake. I eyes the box in fear._

_What's inside of it? What is in it that will hurt me? I sniffed thinking that my nose would be stuffed but I was rewarded with a sweet smell. I looked toward the small and found the two small beads of blood. Alex had used his fingernails to pierce his skin and suddenly it was like I couldn't hold back. I felt my canines elongate and I lunged at him only to have him hold me down._

__

"W-what am I?" I asked him. He smiled, showing his own fangs.

"Just guess." He said those two word before lunging for my neck. I felt his fangs sink in and my mouth formed in a silent scream. A straggled sound came out and my arms that were swinging wildly were held down. I hissed in pain when he pulled back after a few mouthfuls. I gasped in pain and waited to see what the next part of my punishment would be. My legs were suddenly lifted up and something was forced inside me. I yelped since I was already sore down there. The object was forced in then pulled out then forced in again. This happened a few times. before it was taken out fully. Then with ought any further preparation he shoved his cock in me.

I grabbed his shoulders and begged him to get out but he only smacked me and berated me about talking without being spoken to. I fixated my eyes to the ceiling for fear of being smacked for looking at him. I groaned in pain as his large cock forced itself in and out of my ass. I can't really remember when it ended.

I remember feeling his essence coat me and then the relief of him pulling out. but to my great dismay he called someone else into the room. It was that one guy. The guy that I had like screwed before Alex walked in and I had blacked out.

"Jamie." Alex began." This is Josh. For your punishment he's going to fuck you." I vaguely remember seeing him grimace at my bloodied and bruised neck and ass and my bruised, nude body. I also remember Alex ordering him onto me and then the relief when he was done. I also remember staring up at the ceiling and at nothing else. And then that burning thirst was back.

_Right as Josh was turning away from me to look at Alex I was on him with my teeth latched onto his neck. I took in one great gulp before I was ripped off of him. A smack was across my cheek before I realized what I did. My body was still lunging for Josh's as my mind told it not to. I gasped as blood dripped from my mouth and I clawed for him before realizing that there was blood right behind me. I swiveled around and latched onto Alex's neck. I took in great gulps no matter how much I wanted to stop. The blood was amazing._

__

It was sweet and warm just like last time but it only somewhat quenched my thirst. I wanted to just drink and drink. But hands pushed on my face and forced me back. I cried out as the blood supply was taken away but slowly got used to it. I opened my eyes that I had somehow closed, and looked up at Alex before quickly looking away after remembering our earlier conversation to not look him in the eye.

_I shivered as the cold air hit me. So I'm... a Vampire?_

* * *

Hmmm... I like this one story and I'm hoping on keeping it going for a while. Any who Review and tell me what you think :)

3 KittyKatPeterson 


	4. Learning the Ways of the Vampires

_I claim this story  
SSTC  
Chapter 4 - **Learning The ways of the Vampire**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOJamie**_

_I growled under my breath as my thirst built up yet again. After a few days to heal I had gone back to SSTC and It was now monday, (in the next week). I was in a special class on Mondays. Or two classes put together if you want to call it that. It was a class to teach me how to harness both my Neko and my Vampire powers. I sighed deeply as the man ranted on and on about stuff that I really didn't care about. I knew almost all that I could about being a Neko and that was what he was trying to teach me._

__

There was the occasional surprise on something I didn't know about myself but other than that I just wanted to leave. Next monday if I got good grades on being a Neko I would move on to things about being a Vamp. I growled a bit louder and stood up. He ignored me as I paced around the room.

I was of course the only student in this area so we were moved into a pretty small room. His scent wafted aver to me during the whole day and near the end I was ready to attack him.

_His voice annoyed me and his blood was in my favor. I found out on my own that some people had good smelling blood and some people's blood didn't appeal to me at all. Johan had okay blood but it didn't make me want to jump him then and there and drain him dry of blood._

__

I glared at the man who just kept droning on. He had a HUGE stack of papers in his hand and was reading the words aloud.

A nock suddenly sounded at the door. I raced to it and threw it open hoping it was someone who could save me and by the gods it was. Johan was leaning on the door frame with a smirk on his face.  
"Having fun?" I growled at him and his smirk faded as he looked over at the man who had finally stopped in his rant.

"Yes?" He asked in a bored voice.

"Jamie needs to go to the office and talk with Master Red." The man, Mr. Soso. Yes Mr. Soso, suddenly looked nervous and waved me away. I followed Johan down the hallway for a while before we stopped at a door. He opened it up and pushed me in and then followed me before closing it.

I stumbled into something and looked up to see brooms, mops, and buckets hanging on the wall.

"What the h-" I began only to get cut off.

"Shut up Alex told me I was to let you feed from me. He said you needed to feed soon to before you attacked someone." It was true I had been feeling my self control slipping for a while now and that had been why I was pacing. I felt my control slip farther at the thought of drinking the hot sweet lifesaving blood.

I shook my head slightly before looking from his neck to his face and after seeing him nod and then flinch I lunged at his neck. I licked his neck delicately and then took in one deep breath before carefully sliding my sharp fangs in. I tried to be careful I swear I did, but after I took one gulp I lost control and I was taking gulp after gulp.

I pushed Johan into the wall and pushed my knee into his groin causing him to gasp. I also remember in my drunken haze pulling out of his neck and then forcing him down to the ground. I used one of my hands and grabbed his dick. I began to pump him through his jeans and forcing his mouth down into a deep kiss.

At that moment the only feeling I had was that of being horny. I looked around the room and found a small cleaning item with a handle on it. I smirked and picked it up.

This kid. Hadn't he been a bully? I couldn't remember it all of the way now but I wanted to either hurt or embarrass him at that exact moment maybe even both. I quickly yanked his pants down and then his boxers. His face was completely red when I looked at him but his eyes were filled with lust. Well The embarrassment part was almost over but the hurting part was just beginning.

I suddenly shoved the item up his ass. Anger filled me when he gasped in pain and began to struggle.

"Does it hurt? We'll I know it does. Things like this happen to me every single night. Except it's not a cleaning instrument it's a dick. And it hurts like hell." I paused for a second.

"I want out. I want to go back home to my bed and to my abusive foster parents. Because never in my whole life have I been beat by them like Alex beats me. I say one thing and he beats me. I look him in the eye. And he beats me." Johan stops my rant by saying. I began pumping the object in and out as if it could cause him the pain I had dealt with.

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't want to stop the many young boys that come through here from ever experiencing this kind of pain again? But I can't stop it. I tried once and - and I was ... I was whipped." I pulled the thing out and stared at him.

"Well this is embarrassing... " I said under my breath I was no longer horny and my thirst was only halfway satisfied. He smiled at me slightly.  
"well you really didn't know, but I think I deserve something from you. How about you stick with me today and help me with my chores. Plus you'll get to skip class with that man Mr. Soso." I scoffed at the name.

"Yeah I guess I owe it to you and what kinda name IS that!" He laughed and I stood and then helped him to his feet. The wound from my bite was still bleeding so with ought thinking I leaned forward and licked at the blood and then put my thought into healing the wound. I watched as the wound closed. I looked up to see his confused look.

_"Your still hungry? I don't think I can give you anymore with ought passing out." I frowned. Should I still be hungry. I still felt the burning pain. It was dulled but it was still there. I could defiantly drink more but that was how it always was. I had never been fully satisfied since I had found my inhuman hunger._

_"Should I be full?" I asked him. When he nodded my frown deepened. My ears perked up when footsteps fell from the hallway and then slowly faded. I looked at Johan and then I moved to open the door. The rest of that day was spent walking around the school looking for people that Johan had to find._

__

Slaves mostly but pets and Sensei's to. Finally the end of the day came and I was able to go. Alex's. That's what I decided to call the place. I still haven't seen any of the (pets) from the first day because they were either at school or I was in my room. This reunion is one that I was not looking forward to. When I walked outside with Johan there were three Limo's waiting.

Many slaves were getting into two of them, but one of them seemed to be empty aside from the driver. Johan walked me over to it and the driver put his hand out the window as if he were resting it on the side of the car but me and Johan knew better. The driver eyed us as we looked from his hand to him.

He had the ring on so it had to be safe. If it wasn't, then oh well it would probably be better than staying with Alex were ever those people took me. I climbed into the back of the limo after waving a good bye to Johan. He gave me an awkward smile and moved his hand to his ass. I cracked a grin and so did he.

I guess I was forgiven. I rolled the window up then and sank into the seat. I felt exhausted, and I was thirsty and hungry. I had half a mind to drink from the driver but if I did that then I would crash and would probably die. We stopped at the gates and waited for a few armed guards with tranq guns to open them.

All three limos plus a few other cars that held slaves and masters followed behind us.

* * *

Once home we were herded like animals into separate elevators. I got my own separate elevator with one guard inside of it. He pressed a few buttons and then a rather long code before we started moving. It felt like we were moving down but I couldn't be sure.

When we came to a stop we were on a floor that I didn't recognize. I looked up at him in wonder and he replied by pushing me forward.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" He didn't answer he only left on the elevator. I growled. It was dark down here. and kinda cold. I sniffed at the air and smelt something but the wet smell was to heavy to tell what it was. My ears twitched and I looked to myself to see a small drip falling from the ceiling to the floor making a drip drip drip sound.

_I was in a narrow hallway so the only way to go was forward. I looked behind me but the elevator seemed to have disappeared in the dark. I followed the hallway until I came to a large room with what looked to be a few cells in it. there were bar like doors. I counted 17 of them. Then in the darkest corner of the room._

__

I spotted Alex.

My ears flattened when I saw him He chuckled and walked out of the corner. I avoided his gaze like I was taught and noticed that there people in the cells.

"I know this probably frightened you but no one's here to hurt you. It's actually quite the opposite. You are here to hurt them." I frowned at him. I don't like hurting people. Alex motioned me forward but I stayed were I was.

Johan told me that you drank so much and you were still unsatisfied." I nodded slightly and opened my mouth to breath since Alex's blood was one's that I wanted. His blood was appealing to the nose and the tongue. My ears when someone in one of the cells whimpered and my tail lowered in fear. I looked back up at Alex and obediently walked over to him when he motioned to me a second time.

He pulled me along to one of the cells and opened the door.

"This is where I get my source of blood. These men are killers so don't pity them they get plenty of food but thy are not healthy so they may not taste very well. It will keep you alive though." He sighed deeply and sniffed at my neck. "You smell and taste better than any of these... people." He said the last word with disgust and reached into the cell to pull out a young male with green eyes and brown hair.

The thought of drinking the sweet hot blood was all that I needed. I grabbed the young male right when Alex motioned me to and I latched my teeth onto his neck. I racked my nails down his bare back and took in great gulps. The blood wasn't the best but it helped the burning thirst. I growled deep in my throat as the feeling of horny washed over my body.

Does blood do that to you? Make you want to have sex? I groaned and pulled my knee up in between his. I heard Alex cough and my eyes snapped open to glare at him. I gasped and pulled out as I heard the mans heart begin to slow and I quickly stopped feeding. He fell limp in my grasp.

"p-please just kill- huh kill me." I looked up at Alex for help.

"Do whatever you please with him but it would be better if you just killed him now instead of later. I-I ... What do I do? Someone tell me what to do! Alex sighed and pulled the boy from my grasp. He then tossed him back into the cell haphazardly and grabbed another boy. This one had grayish hair along with gray eyes.

The last one didn't fight but this one did.

"Fucker let me go!" He was screaming and swinging his fists at Alex. His blood also smelled cleaner and more pure than the other boys had. I was still thirsty.

"Why am I still thirsty?" I asked Alex. He sighed.  
"You never are fully satisfied. I have learned to deal with my hunger. But sometimes I just ca't help myself. Two to three people a day it what I take. You might need more. maybe a dozen or so every few days. But I don't know I've never dealt with a newborn pureblood before.

"I do't learn anything about ... Vampires... in my new Monday class. I want to know more." The boy that Alex was holding was still cussing and struggling but Alex held him still and we both ignored him.

_"How about I talk to the teacher and tell him to skip the Neko part and go right to the point?" I nodded in agreement. "I would teach you myself but I'm not specialized in Neko-Vamps. So I'm going to have to leave that to the professionals." Alex threw the boy at me then and I fell to the ground with him on top of me.  
I grunted and then snarled as he kneed me in the gut in his attempt to stand. Anger pulsated through me and I twisted so that I was on top of him. I grabbed his flailing hands and held them above his head. I then sat on his waist and leaned down so that my face was on his neck._

__

"NO! Stop! Let me go! I won't die like them! don't let me die like them!" I stopped licking his neck and leaned back to look him in the face.

"What do you mean? How did they die?" His eyes were filled with fear and his body shook under mine.

"The-the man. Right there. He-He killed them all. He sucked there blood." I heard a chuckle from behind me and the boy.

"Vampires need to eat to don't they?" The boy cringed under me. "Jamie. Eat. Eat before I take him away and you have to wait." My throat still burned slightly but I could deal with it.

I stood up leaving the boy shivering on the ground. Alex walked to him and picked him up by the hair. The boy cried out and without thinking I grabbed the hand that held the boy and pulled. Alex dropped the boy and turned to look at me.

_"Just leave him alone! Y-yousaid you liked my blood b-better... right? W-well then just drink m-mine." I flinched and looked down when his hand came up to stroke my cheek. I gasped as he moved his head so that it was in the crook of my neck and licked at the sensitive skin there._

_He moved away from me for a second but only to throw the man back into the cell and lock the door. He then grabbed me by the arm and led me back to the elevator._

__

I looked back once to see the one slave looking out the bars with a look of sadness on his face.

We reached the elevator and Alex pulled me in and pressed a bunch of buttons. When we reached the floor for the pets most of them were on the couch or still eating. They looked up and froze upon seeing a lustful looking Alex and a pained looking me with ears and a tail.

I gasped when Alex yanked on my arm hard when I didn't follow right away

"Hey!" He ignored me and I almost growled in frustration. I looked up slightly to see fear in Sam's eyes when Alex looked at him. Sam and a few other pets immediately crunched down to there knees and put there heads to the floor. We walked past them and I looked back at Sam to see that he was worrying for me.

_When we reached the room, Alex threw me onto the bed from the door. I landed on my back with my head just under the pillows. Alex came to the bed and ripped my clothes from me before stripping from his own. He leaned forward on the bed with a large grin on his face._

__

"If anyone you should know what happens when someone like us drinks. I won't be able to control my self so you are going to have to bear the pain." I groaned when he rubbed our clothed crotches together. He then without any further warning plunged his teeth into my neck. i growled in pleasure and received a soft squeeze to my neck.

He took in gulp after gulp and I was starting to feel light headed.

He stopped soon after the feeling came and quickly lifted my legs and spread them. My knees were on both of his shoulders and my erection was hard and proud. He didn't give me any warning again as he stuck a finger into me. I let out a gasp when he pressed in a second on and began thrusting them back and forth before scissoring his fingers and then thrusting again.

He his that sweet spot in me. Tingles shot to my groin and I became hot and sweaty. I gasped loudly when he hit it again. I looked up at him to see him smirking before he removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. I screamed loudly through every moment of the sex. It hurt bad but near the end it felt good. We both spent ourselves multiple times,

_and in the end I fell asleep against his chest. _

_

* * *

okay I'm trying to keep it about 3,000 words or around there for later chapie's :) Oh and the next chapie is going to be insane. Cuz I kinda got a HUGE idea! Hope you like!_

(Ok I was just watching Polar Express and this idea popped into my head.. Why does every santa ALWAYS have little boys and girls sit on his lap? XD. )

Little boy : Santa what is the hard thing on my thigh.  
Santa: Ho Ho Ho little boy. Would you like to come over sometime and see all of the little elves? Maybe even suck my lolly?

_Okay I know I'm sick and messed up but that's what popped into my head! _

_ KittyKatPeterson_


End file.
